Wounded Soul
by TheOddshipper
Summary: The Demon King never thought he would see the hero again after his short visit to the heavens, when the man shows up with severe amnesia and a soul wounded, he is the only one who can help him recover and return him to the heavens.
1. Amnesia

**Yo this is the last part in the Twisted series unless of course I get a new idea but bleh right now I got very little ideas. This one however isn't done, chapter three is still getting worked on and Wounded Soul hasn't been edited by my friend so again once they do it I will update all the chapter with their edits.**

 **As an extra bit of info when I typed Farore wanting a child of her own and created Link it was inspired by a fanart I found on DA, I would leave a link here but doesn't seem to like links. I'll just do this: -A Child of Her Own- pettyartist type that in google it should pop up right away.**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been at least one thousand years since Lilia's time as a hero, she was enjoying being a child again and having a dad.

The first Link gazed at the little girl who was dancing around with Tetra in the middle of the tavern, it was nice to see her so happy and cheerful. He wondered if she would forget the short time in her life when she suffered so.

"Still not the party type?" The first lifted his eyes to look at Sky Zelda who smiled gently at him and sat down across from him at the oak table.

"Never was, I don't think I ever will be." He said with a soft laugh, there was sadness in his eyes that had never left since Demise had shortly been in the heavens. Only Sky Zelda and Hemia knew about that, there was no need for everyone to know about it. The marks on his neck hadn't gone away for three days, no one had known who had placed them and hadn't tried to ask. The first was a very private man.

"...Do you...miss him sometimes?" Sky Zelda asked resting her arms on the table, she wanted to think the answer was no but she knew better than that.

"I would be lying if I said no and I'm not overly fond of lying." He said with a dulled tone.

She regretted asking him that but it was too late to take it back. She frowned as a thought came to her. "I hate to ask this but it's been bothering me for years and I never had no courage to ask but why isn't Hylia here?"

He blinked at her and shook his head fondly. "So smart but also rather foolish…" He gave her a sad smile. "Hylia shed her divine form and became a human, you Zelda are her but you are also yourself. You look like her however faintly and you have her grace."

She looked at him feeling guilty suddenly. "She can't be here because of me? Because I was once her?" She asked weakly.

To her surprise he took hold of her hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't be sad...I grieved for her long ago and got past the loss. My heart will always be hers but you, Zelda, are not Hylia." He said the last sternly making sure she understood.

Sky Zelda nodded. She wasn't happy about it but there wasn't anything she could do...well she could do one thing she wasn't sure how he'd take that.

"...Want to dance? Just once?" There was a hidden question in her words that he caught easily. He stared at her a long moment then sighed heavily. "Just this once, and only this once."

The first stood from his chair and moved around the small table offering her his hand to her. Zelda took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the tavern...she recognized this. Had he and Hylia danced before? Perhaps they had.

No one said a word as the two danced a slow dance, none of them knew what had the first so sad but if he could feel even a little better with this they would be happy. He deserved some peace and happiness.

Once the song had ended the first lead Sky Zelda over to her Link and pressed a light kiss to her forehead and whispered. "Please...don't ask that again."

Sky Zelda and her LInk watched the first walk away heading for the door. "I hoped that would make him feel better I guess I just made things worse…" She clenched her hands to her chest looking down sadly. Her Link shook his head and hugged her. "I think he felt a little better, he just might not have wanted to make a habit of that. You know her prefers to see you as yourself rather than Hylia, he's looked at you different all of two times." She nodded knowing he was right.

Before she could respond a bitter horrible chill swept through the tavern making everyone freeze. What was that?

A pained scream made then all jump. The first hero had fallen to his hands and knees shaking, his form flickered as a crimson aura clung to him. Before any of the Links or Zeldas could move the Golden Three were there trying to help him.

"What's happening?!" Sky Zelda cried once she and the others recovered from the shock enough to get closer.

"It-it looks like someone or something is trying to rip his soul apart." Nayru said her voice shaking as she and her sisters tried to remove the dark power from him.

The first soon fell flat on the floor trying not to scream in pain. He faintly heard someone say Demise's name and quickly nipped that thought in the bud. "No…" He rasped. "He wouldn't do this...he wants me alive-" He broke with scream as the crimson aura got brighter and held him down. "This...isn't his power!" He managed to gasp out. Those who had seen the mirrors knew he couldn't be wrong about that since the Demon King had forced raw power on him and controlled him once.

The first hero felt a tearing sensation, the world around him exploded into white when the pain became too much to bear then it all went black.

The Golden Three and the incarnates of the Links and Zeldas stared at the place the first had been in shock. He had just disappeared as the crimson aura began to rip him apart. "Where did he- Farore, is he still alive?" Din cried holding her sister's shoulders as she turned to her.

The green haired goddess nodded quickly. Only her sisters knew but she had wanted to have a child and so created one just for her, she had never known what fate would befall him, if she had known she never would have given him life. As she had made him though she could sense him always. "He…he somehow got down to Hyrule...I don't understand he has a body and everything." That had them all confused. His body had been destroyed, how had something evil created something to keep his soul? But hadn't it been trying to kill him? They had no answers currently.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

"...ello? Hey...can...hear me…?"

He tried to focus on the voice but everything hurt.

"Please you must...I need to...over again...better if you...wake."

He struggled to pull out of the darkness he was trapped in, he managed to move slightly which had the voice quickly encouraging him to keep fighting to come to.

After who knew how long he managed to open his eyes, everything was blurry. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and found a woman sitting at his side. Her hair was light brown, she had dark brown eyes and peachy skin. She wore a white robe, her belt had...some things on it.

"You're awake thank the goddesses." She said with a sigh holding a hand over her heart. "It was very touch and go for a while there, I almost lost you a few times."

He blinked at her confused, what was she talking about?

"...You don't know what happened?" She asked noting his confusion. "You were found by a merchant who was traveling from the Zora's Domain, he thought you might be a warrior by how you were dressed so he brought you here to the castle. The king assigned me to look after you."

Hearing all that didn't help any which now had the woman confused. "Are you alright? I didn't find any damage to your head...in fact I couldn't find any wounds on you at all. I wasn't sure why you kept slipping away." She thought a moment then shook her head. "I suppose what happened to you doesn't matter at the moment, can you tell me your name?"

He thought for a minute...nothing came...absolutely nothing came. "I…" It was hard to form...what were they...words? "I can't remember anything."

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

He watched at the corner of his eye the bright glow coming from the man's hands. After he told the woman who he learned was something called a healer he couldn't remember anything she had called for this man, it seemed he was scanning his head.

The man with drew and sighed. "...Maya go get the king and queen will you? They will need to hear this."

"Yes sir!" She dashed off.

He watched her then looked back to man. "...Do you know what...is wrong?" He asked slowly making sure his words came out right.

"I do, it's nothing good. Best wait until they get here so I won't have to repeat myself." The man said. He looked about the same as the woman and wore the same robe with the things on his belt.

Once Maya was back with the king and queen following her the man began to explain what he discovered.

"I gave him a full scan, it appears something or someone dark and evil tried to kill him by ripping his soul apart. I don't know how but he managed to fight off the power trying to kill him, while that normally would be a good thing in this case the power ended up ripping his mind to pieces resulting in severe amnesia. He is very lucky he didn't go insane." He explained with a sad sigh. He looked carefully at the man sitting on the table who was looking around a bit, he switched his gaze back to them when he noticed they were watching him. "I do have an idea as to how he survived."

"How Nanan?" The King asked very worried for the stranger.

"The triforce's power clings to him. I've researched the triforce slightly to know that if it is on a chosen it would try to protect them. He doesn't have any of the pieces, it doesn't show on his hand but the power is there I could feel it when I scanned him." He would have gone on but the man on the table looked so very lost and confused. "Your highness, your grace, would it be too much trouble for him to stay at the castle until he can fend for himself?" Nanan asked.

"Of course not." The queen said stepping over to the man who didn't move as she got closer. "Would you be willing to stay at the castle with us?" She asked him laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"...What is a castle?" He asked brows furrowed.

Silence hit the room.

"...The amnesia is worse than I thought." Nanan said in shock.

None of them had thought that when he said he didn't remember anything that he had meant just that, he remembered nothing. Talking was difficult for him as he wasn't certain on how to make his voice work, walking proved to be a bit of a challenge for a few minutes, he did not recall having been to any school, he didn't know where he was from the list went on. The worst was his name, he couldn't remember it, when they had tried giving him a temporary name he gained a splitting headache. Nanan thought it was his mind rebelling against a name that wasn't his but was unable to get back his real name. Due to this problem they decided to call him hero because he didn't react badly to it.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

It had been months since he got to Hyrule Castle, in those months he had to relearn everything, of course no one could be certain of what things he knew so he might have been learning some things for the first time. If Hero could be happy about anything of the situation it was that he learned fast, he learned how to read and write within of two weeks, getting to a high reading level hadn't taken a bit longer but his instructors had been impressed with him. His interest in history of all kinds pleased the scholars, they had been surprised and even more pleased when he remembered something one day.

They had been discussing the small bird race called Ococo. Their research showed the home had been discovered and visited several times Hero and frowned and said, "The only one who ever went up there was the Hero of Twilight, who ever wrote this lied." They hadn't believed him until they went through the library to search further. He had been right, only the Hero of Twilight had been to the home of the ococo but...they had never told him their home was in the sky. It seemed he had once known a great deal. They were disappointed when he had nothing else to add, they left him be though.

Hero gazed at the mirror in front of him in the room the king and queen and had kindly allowed him to use. He was wearing the old looking green tunic, red scarf and green cap he had been found in. There was a chain mail and some shoulder armor he currently couldn't remember the name of...were they shoulder plates? Maybe that was it.

Nanan had said wearing it might help his mind recover, the months being here wearing his clothes...had done nothing for his memory. His blue eyes went down to his leather gauntlets covered hands. Something was wrong...he felt that he shouldn't be here, not just the castle but Hyrule itself. He never voiced this to anyone, he wouldn't have been able to explain why he felt that way he just did.

He sighed and brushed his light blonde hair away from his eyes. He had decided to leave today. He had learned enough that he could get going, while he was grateful the king and queen took him in and let him stay and were willing to just let him live there it didn't feel right. He wanted to remember who he was and where he came from.

Hero went over to the desk in the corner of the room and went through what he had packed together to see if he needed anything. The pouch had been normal before he touched it, as soon as he did it became infused with power. He could put anything in it and it ever got heavy or full. Nanan had told him the heros had pouches that did that and it proved he could be hero, the triforce just wasn't showing itself. Hero didn't like the thought of that, while he was called hero it was because it was all his mind would allow.

He quickly went over a checklist marking things off as he went through the pouches. He had everything he needed, it was time to go. He made sure to leave a letter to thank them all for their kindness but he had to go and figure out who he was.

Hero snuck out of the castle and through the large town, muscle memory was a very helpful thing. His mind didn't remember but his body did. He still had to be careful though, if he thought too hard about what he was doing he'd mess himself up.

Once he made it outside he let out a sigh. Part of him wanted to turn back and forget this plan but he needed to do this. He took his map out of one of the pouches and looked it over. His mind promptly went blank when he saw the name Gerudo Desert. That name…he knew it. It brought him pain, sadness and regret. He swallowed a hand against his chest feeling a pain that wasn't physical or emotional, was even his soul reacting? Perhaps he should go there maybe he would discover something there.

Hero nodded as he folded the map and put it away, he began to walk having no other way to travel but that was fine. If he took his time maybe he would remember something.


	2. Meeting Again

Hero had been traveling for just a few days when he came across a carriage, two hylian men were harassing a dark skinned red haired young woman. He may not have learned a lot but he could tell with how she was fighting and the harsh laughing from the men nothing good was about to happen. He didn't think he merely moved, he got behind the two men and knocked their heads together causing them to cry out and back off. Hero stood in front the woman glaring at the men.

"Hey what are you doing?! Don't you know that's gerudo filth? We can do what we want to her!" One man growled.

Hero turned his head to look at her, she was breathing hard and her eyes were wide arms wrapped around her body and shaking slightly. Her golden eyes met his, he didn't need to read her mind to know she was begging him for help. He turned his now blazing eyes to the two men who stepped back a bit.

"No living being is filth, sure some may be rotten and wicked but calling them filth?" He gave a disgusted sound. "You two are going to leave her alone and walk away right now." He said making sure the woman was behind him, he didn't think they would just leave.

"Hah! You think you can take us both? We're getting her!"

The two men rushed him, Hero didn't think he let his body do the work which it did well. He gave the woman a slight push to keep her from getting hurt or mixed up in the fight, he sidestepped one of the men and grabbed the other's arm and pulled it behind his back, when he heard a crack he let the screaming man drop. The other came at him again, he dodged each punch. When the man drew a knife he was a little concerned for his safety but it wasn't needed, his body still knew how to dodge.

Hero managed to snatch the knife out of the man's hand and knocked him down. He threw the knife, it landed an inch from his pointed ear. "I'll say it again, leave her alone." He growled.

The two men didn't argue this time, they collected themselves then ran. Hero looked to the woman was staring at him in shock and confusion.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in a soft voice from her place on the ground. "Hylian males don't care about gerudo unless it's for sex."

Hero had no idea what that was but from her expression it might not be good. "I'm not like most, do you need help getting home?" He asked her as he offered her a hand up.

Cautiously she took his hand and let him help her up. "I do need help...they busted two of the wheels on the carriage. Man...I just came out here to uproot some herbs to replant back home." She tapped her foot as she looked at her busted carriage. She looked up at him and sighed. "I don't have anything to fix it with but I don't feel good about walking back on my own."

"I'll walk you back home then." Hero said with a nod.

"Thank you...just uh when we start to get close you'll need to hide. We gerudo don't let hylian men into our home, the guards would react badly to seeing you. You'll get a reward for saving me though I promise!" She gave a smile then pointed ahead of them. "It's off in that direction."

Hero nodded again and began to follow her making sure he was at a slight distance from her. She was still shaking a bit, he noticed she was calmer when he backed off a bit. He had no problem keeping a bit away from her, she'd been through enough already.

Sup I'm a small time skip xD

"So what's your name?" The gerudo woman asked him as they walked.

"I don't know, I have amnesia I'm not able to remember my name. You can call me Hero." He explained helping her step over a large fallen tree, she smile gently at his gentlemanly help.

"How did you get amnesia? Head Wound?"

"Soul wound."

She stopped to look at him eyes wide. "Huh?"

"...The healer Nanan told me something or someone dark and evil tried to rip my soul apart to kill me, I managed to survive due to some power from the triforce that clings to me but...it ripped my mind apart taking my memories. He said I was lucky to be sane." He told her this with no expression. He mostly had gotten used to getting asked about that.

"Geez," She rubbed the back of her head making her pony tail bounce. "I've heard of some nasty magic but nothing like that. Maybe Lord Ganondorf could get your memories back, he's really good with magic and the like."

The name Ganondorf brought him the same feelings as seeing the name Gerudo Desert had. That was strange. "If he's willing then I don't see why I shouldn't let him try." Hero said with a sigh. He was willing to try just about anything really.

"Okay then!" She clapped her hands. "That's what we'll do for your reward!" He smiled at her enthusiasm as she began to lead at a faster pace.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

The gerudo woman had him hide behind a large collection of builders while she went up to the gate to tell the guards what happened then go to find her Lord Ganondorf so he could reward her rescuer.

"Hey."

Hero turned a bit seeing another gerudo woman, she wore purple instead of red and had a veil over her face. "You can come up, we know you won't do anything." He nodded and followed her up the hill and a short ways past the gate. She waved for him to sit on a red run on the ground that another guard was sitting on. He sat with them waiting for one of them to speak. He didn't need to wait long.

"Why did you save her?" The woman who lead him up asked.

"The men were harassing her, I don't really know what they up to but I wasn't going to wait and find out." He said this as though it was the most simple thing in the world. His words confused them, he was really starting to wonder just what he was missing here.

"Erm Hero?" The woman he saved said as she came up to them. "Lord Ganondorf has agreed to see you."

"Alright." He stood up again and followed after her. He rubbed at his right hand, it was starting to feel warm. Was it the triforce? He didn't know and frankly he didn't care, he wasn't going to be a some hero for Hyrule if it showed up. It didn't sound appealing.

Sup scene change xD

Demise had been surprised when Amora came to him saying a hylian man had saved her from being raped while she was out. She wanted him to get something for his kindness, she had told him the man had amnesia. The Demon King could agree that fixing his mind would do for a reward. He heard two sets of footsteps approaching and turned to greet Amora and her savoir only to end up staring in shock and disbelief.

"Link?" Demise questioned not sure his eyes were playing tricks on him or not.

The man's head snapped up to meet his eyes, confusion filled them along with sadness that quickly was replaced by confusion again. "You...know me?"

Amora looked back and forth between them unsure of what to do or say.

Demise stepped closer to the man. "How are you here?" Realizing he was going to need to lie a bit since some gerudo were around he added, "I watched you die."

The man's eyes widened and several gasps were heard.

"..." He couldn't get his mouth to work. First the Gerudo King calls him Link which didn't make his head hurt, if anything it relieves a dull ache he didn't know was there until it was gone. Then he says he watched him die? "...How…?" He finally managed.

Demise didn't like this, something was very wrong here. "You fell in lava at Death Mountain."

"Wha?" Amora gazed at the hylian in shock. "I'm with Lord Ganondorf, how are you here?"

He frowned. "I don't know what lava is…"

The Demon King felt like something just broke over his head hearing that. "Just how bad is your amnesia?" He asked getting close enough to touch the man's forehead trying to figure out what had happened.

"I didn't remember a thing when I woke up, one of the healers told me I was attacked and nearly killed by something or someone dark and evil," He began. "They or it tried to rip my soul apart, I was protected by power from the triforce that clings to me, in the end the power that attacked me just ripped my mind."

Demise was barely containing his rage at hearing that and finding what he did. There was damage to his soul, it looked like a tear. He knew very few ways to harm a soul and heal it...some of his demons knew as well which meant one of them had tried to kill the man completely. When he found which demon tried it was going to suffer for years before he finally killed it. He'd look into the triforce later.

The Demon King removed his hand from the man's head and sighed. "Your name is Link, you are obviously hylian and come from the line of heros, it isn't a shocker that the power from the triforce clings to you."

The man blinked. Well the hylian king had thought he could be the new hero...he rather hoped the triforce didn't fully show up.

"What now then?" Link asked looking at the Gerudo King.

"You stay here what else? If you hadn't fallen you would have lived here." It was the truth, if the man hadn't let himself fall he could have just stayed. Demise had several ideas for immortality spells back then.

Link blinked then nodded his head. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, besides the Gerudo King knew him. Staying may be just what he needed to get his memories back.

"Oh Lord Ganondorf?" Amora said poking Link's arm. "Can you explain to him what sex is? He didn't know when I mentioned it."

...Fuck.

Sup I'm a big time skip xD

Demise hadn't been at all willing to give the man "The Talk" he had passed him off to a healer in the infirmary to have her do it, of course he also wanted the man looked over, he had saved Amora after all he might have gotten hurt. He had no injuries, explaining he had let muscle memory handle the situation which frankly was a bit shocking, muscle memory was good but to be that good? Demise figured his natural reflexes must also have had something to do with it.

The Demon King was now watching the hero go around the room he'd be staying in, it looked about the same as the one he had when Demise yanked down his soul from the heavens.

"...This room seems...familiar but I just can't remember." Link said softly his fingers brushing the oak wood dresser lightly.

Demise was disappointed but not overly surprised. The wound on his soul had caused the memory damage, he would have to heal it then, and perhaps only then would his mind begin to recover.

What was really bothering Demise however was the Triforce, it had saved him and he didn't even have it just some power clung to him. He knew the Triforce could could save it's wielder, it had revived him in the Twilight era...well it had revived his body Ganondorf had regained control over his body and shoved him away. He hadn't felt the need to try and take over again, the man had gone right for Hyrule as soon as he could.

The Demon King left his thoughts when Link turned to look at him from his spot near the open window.

"Will you be able to bring my memories back?" He asked leaning back against the sandstone wall.

Demise nodded. "I will, the wound on your soul needs to be healed once that is done seeing and hearing familiar things should start to bring back your memories."

Link frowned confused. "Heal the wound? How do you heal a soul?"

With a very long and complicated careful process that most humans weren't able to do. "It's complicated Link," He had to keep from calling the man hero, without memories that just wouldn't go over well. "It's very powerful magic and can't be used by many. It will take time to prepare it, such a thing can't be rushed."

He sighed gaze falling to the floor and nodded in understanding. Link didn't know a whole lot and powers and magic, he did know they weren't simple things. He looked back up at Demise hearing he coming over to stand beside him. "...Were we friends?" Link asked carefully.

The Demon King really wasn't sure how to respond to that. In some twisted way they had been friends but...Demise had feelings much stronger than that. No way was he telling the man that though, he wouldn't take advantage of his amnesia. There would be hell to pay when he recovered later.

"We were good friends." He finally said deciding just to ignore his desire to lie, he made a nasty mistake once already he wouldn't make a new one.

Link looked down to the floor feeling sadness and regret well in him. He couldn't remember anything but those feelings. "I don't remember you but...when I saw the name Gerudo on my map and saw you...I felt sadness and regret." He looked up at the taller man. "I still feel it to tell the truth."

Demise kept from frowning hearing that. Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell- no show the hero how he felt and then doing what he had after Lilia had died. Did it really hurt him so much that he couldn't respond to Demise's feelings? He was a rather kind and gentle person. Well, now Demise felt like shit.

"I couldn't tell you what that means, sorry." He wasn't lying, there was no way he'd be telling the man why he felt that way. He would have so much to explain and really didn't feel like it.

Link huffed and crossed his arms over his chest gaze falling to the floor again. "Amnesia sucks." He grumbled.

Demise suppressed a snort merely nodding in agreement. Amnesia sucked indeed...but...He looked down at the hero. While he wouldn't remind the man of their past or his feelings he could always be nice to him in hopes that maybe he'd get what he wanted, that wasn't taking advantage of him was it? He didn't think so.

The hero would stay without a spell to hold him this time and he would be happy here, Demise would make certain of that. If he regained his memory though...Demise would let him go without a fight.


	3. Note

**I am so very sorry this isn't an update but I have no idea how long my FireFox will last before the lag and glitching kills it. See I haven't bee able to do anything on this site but read fanfics in my favorites and added and remove some.**

 **My FireFox glitches out and crashes if I try to do anything else, while its working I am posting this on all the fanfics I have on here so people know I haven't been ignoring them. I do get notices on my email about faves and follows and thank you all so very much for that xD From now on, until I can fix what ever problem there is please go to my DA I use the same name there I do here. Go there to find my fanfics you can also find them at Archive of Our Own again with the same user name.**

 **I'm really sorry about this but there isn't anything I can do.**


End file.
